


【中文翻译】Yoga/瑜伽

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 桃塔罗斯早该知道不能相信浦塔罗斯，尤其是蓝色的异魔神居然要提供无偿帮助的时候。他真的该早点想到的。浦桃。成文于2009.11.8





	【中文翻译】Yoga/瑜伽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yoga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214653) by [DeaLunae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae). 



> 免责声明：我不拥有假面骑士电王，它属于石森章太郎以及脚本小林靖子、米村正二。此文仅限我的自娱自乐，并不盈利。
> 
> AN：这是我第二次被问到，这是个有关浦塔罗斯和桃塔罗斯以及"瑜伽"的有色故事。其实挺好写的，我也写得很开心。请一定告诉我你的意见！
> 
> 警告：性相关。整个故事都是两个男人之间的性。但也不完全是PWP，因为包含了起因，不过大部分内容还是他们俩在做爱啦。

桃塔罗斯还是没太明白情况是怎么变成现在这样的。起初是浦塔罗斯拿着一本关于"瑜伽"的书进来餐车，说是能提高他战斗中的闪避率什么的。然后没等桃塔罗斯反应过来，那个受欢迎的精明异魔神就把他拉到了另一节空车厢。等浦塔罗斯开始拽他的衬衫时，他的脑子才终于清醒过来。

"喂，混蛋乌龟！你要干嘛？"他虚喊着，不耐烦地打掉另一个异魔神的手。

"干什么？前辈，"浦塔罗斯笑得一脸乖巧，"这不是很明显嘛。你要锻炼的话，肯定不想衬衫被汗湿吧。这是良太郎给你洗好的最后一件干净衬衫了吧？我可不觉得你想往后几天都浑身汗味，所以要脱吗？"

桃塔罗斯皱起眉，但也没说什么，只是不耐烦地脱掉自己的衬衫随便丢到车厢的一角，扭头却发现浦塔罗斯也笑着脱掉了自己的衬衫。

浦塔罗斯差点被他的反应逗得大笑出声："你最好把鞋也脱了，有些动作赤脚做起来会方便些。"

看到桃塔罗斯脸色越发阴沉，但还是乖乖踢掉鞋子脱下袜子，浦塔罗斯觉得更愉悦了。蓝眼的男性也哥跟着做了同样的事，然后示意另一个异魔神和他一起坐到已经铺好瑜伽垫上。

"呐前辈，"浦塔罗斯开始讲解，"瑜伽舒展身体之前需要先放松下来稳定心神。"他差点被红眼男人的表情逗笑。

"混蛋乌龟，这什么鬼？这他妈对战斗中躲避攻击到底有什么用？"桃塔罗斯脸上满是困惑与不解。

浦塔罗斯笑得一脸淡定："如果你战斗时能更加冷静，就可以更好的思考，也更容易看清攻击的轨迹，如果你柔韧性够好，当然能轻易躲开攻击或者障碍物。"

桃塔罗斯看起来好像被说服了，但又本能地觉得不对想反驳。人类外表的可怜异魔神的表情让浦塔罗斯不小心从嘴角溜出一点笑意。

浦塔罗斯在红眼男人找到论据之前开口："呐前辈，闭上眼，让我们开始第一个动作。"

看到桃塔罗斯皱着眉乖乖照办，本来小小的微笑绽开铺了满脸。计划进入下一个阶段，浦塔罗斯指示道："现在，深呼吸，双臂向下伸展，一直够到脚趾，然后双手扶着地板交替向前，到不能再往前的时候停下。"

浦塔罗斯狡黠的笑着，等桃塔罗斯按照自己的指示摆好姿势，他来到红眼男人身后，轻轻地把手放在前倾的后腰上。

桃塔罗斯猛地睁开眼："混蛋乌龟，你他妈在干嘛？"

"放松，前辈，"浦塔罗斯安慰道，"我只是在矫正你的动作。你要放松，不然没用。"

桃塔罗斯向他投去可疑的表情，然后低头向下，重新闭上眼睛。

把手按在桃塔罗斯背上，浦塔罗斯继续道："怎么了前辈，还是不行呀。你的肌肉还全都紧张着呢。不然我来试试其他方法来帮你放松吧。"

他把手臂滑到桃塔罗斯胸前，缓慢地抚摸着那里的肌肉，就好像真的在检查它们有没有放松一样。看到桃塔罗斯为自己的动作微微颤动，浦塔罗斯满意地笑了。当发现桃塔罗斯的紧身裤前已经撑起帐篷的时候，他笑得更开心了。

"看我发现了什么。"浦塔罗斯说着，毫不费力地在桃塔罗斯怒视他的时候隐去笑容，也没让声音里泄出一丝笑意，"你这里好像也很紧张嘛，前辈。看来我们得先解决这个。"

桃塔罗斯的抗议卡在喉咙里，蓝眼的异魔神不容拒绝地隔着他的裤子粗暴揉捏他的棒子，让他只能挤出哽咽般的呻吟。他感到另一只手环过来，解开了裤腰上的扣子。当浦塔罗斯的膝盖插到他两腿中间时，他气得差点咬碎了牙，也只能保持四脚着地的姿势让浦塔罗斯贴在自己身后。

"呐，呐，你现在的姿势完全错了。果然还是试试别的方法吧。"浦塔罗斯笑嘻嘻地责备道，手却飞快地拉开了红色异魔神的拉链。他摸进裤子，发现桃塔罗斯今天根本没穿内裤时，脸上的笑咧得更大了。"哦呀，你是对现在的情况有所期待呢，还是意料外的没有换洗内衣了呢。"

桃塔罗斯没法回答，因为握紧他的那只手正用游走在疼痛边缘的力道缓缓抚弄他。浦塔罗斯的另一只手把他的裤子拉倒膝盖下，从口袋里拿出一早放进去的润滑剂，接着褪下了自己的裤子。他知道如果自己真的停下来好好地脱掉两人的裤子，那红色的异魔神再傻也该弄明白情况然后打断他了。

当冰冷油滑的手指摸到穴口时，桃塔罗斯感到呼吸一窒。手指很快开始缓缓插入，他在电光火石间突然明白，混蛋乌龟绝对早就计划好了。

看到桃塔罗斯恍然大悟的表情，浦塔罗斯又笑了，看来前辈终于发觉了。看到红色的异魔神正为手指进出的动作而努力放松身体，他又加入了第二根，而另一只手依然撸着红眼男人的硬挺。

桃塔罗斯本想在前后夹击的快感中保持冷静，反而因为第三根手指的加入更加沉溺，便干脆放弃了治疗。肌肉前所未有地被拉伸开让他感到有点疼，皱起眉想问浦塔罗斯到底想干什么，却发现交替进出的三根手指好像在寻找什么。当那三根手指击中他体内某点时，一阵快感顺着脊椎直冲而上，他竭力压制仍然发出了尖叫。

浦塔罗斯一边变换着频率重压轻抚那个地方，一边仔细观察着桃塔罗斯的反应。眼看红色的异魔神濒临高潮，他恶劣地笑着抽出自己的手指，掐住身有红纹的男人的勃起，阻遏了可怜异魔神即将爆发的高潮。

感到下体被阻塞，桃塔罗斯猛地睁开眼，喘息着怒视另一个异魔神，想知道他到底搞什么鬼。

仿佛看透了他的想法，浦塔罗斯轻巧地说："呐，你也不想这么快就结束享乐对吧，前辈？"

桃塔罗斯没能说出尖利的斥责，因为那家伙圆润的龟头顶在了自己的穴口——他他妈的什么时候完成润滑的？——巨大的头部挤过第一道肌环时停顿了片刻，然后继续缓慢推进。灼痛再次袭来，他皱起脸，这次感觉更强烈了。虽然他不会为这点疼大呼小叫，但还是有点感谢蓝眼男人开始动作前的停顿。

感激之情很快就变成了懊恼，浦塔罗斯终于动起了来，却十分缓慢，慢得桃塔罗斯完全无法适应，根本得不到满足。那混蛋是故意的，如果不是被顶在墙上，桃塔罗斯绝对要揍死他。被困在抑制的高潮与挑逗的抽插之间，无法发泄的苦闷逼得他简直想崩溃大喊。

"你他妈能不能快点！"桃塔罗斯咆哮出声，他受够浦塔罗斯再这样继续戏弄地浅浅推进了。

"既然前辈这么要求了。"浦塔罗斯从善如流地回道，但是去他妈的，光听声音桃塔罗斯就知道蓝色异魔神的脸上正挂着他熟悉的得逞笑容。但下一秒他的恼火就散了，因为浦塔罗斯终于一个猛冲把自己完全埋了进来，然后停在那里，让两人一起回味余韵。

浦塔罗斯抓着红色异魔神的屁股把自己缓缓撤出，到只留头部在里面时又整根猛推进去，玩味地听着顽固的男人不小心泄出的细微呻吟。他继续缓慢地抽插，变换着角度寻找之前发现的那点。身下的男人因直窜脊柱的快感发出一声混杂着尖叫的呻吟，他知道自己找到了。嘴角勾起，继续迅猛地攻击，每一下都准确地打在那一点上。

弱点不停被蓝眼的异魔神撞击，桃塔罗斯抑制不住喉咙里逸出的呻吟，只能徒劳地屈伸着手指，可这点小小的凭依也很被快感浪潮的冲得七零八落。

浦塔罗斯清楚两人都将到达顶峰，桃塔罗斯是因为先前被中断的高潮，他自己则是因为从想出这个主意起就一直很亢奋，他再次覆住桃塔罗斯的分身用力摩擦，顶弄的动作变得又重又急，桃塔罗斯的声音也跟着失了控制。

比想象中更加强烈的快感冲刷而下，桃塔罗斯哭喊着迎来高潮。他迷蒙的大脑感到身上的男人又冲刺了数下，然后停在他体内达到了高潮。

过了一会之后，浦塔罗斯才把自己退出来，躺下平复呼吸，旁边是因为手脚脱力整个趴在垫子上的红色异魔神。打破平静的是恢复了的受方。

"喂，混蛋乌龟，"桃塔罗斯坐起身，缓了一下呼吸才转身问道，"这到底是什么鬼瑜伽？"

浦塔罗斯也坐起来，脸上露出狡猾的笑："这个姿势？叫做下犬式。"

笑着躲开红眼男人的拳头，浦塔罗斯看着他拉上自己的裤子，然后抓过衬衫和鞋子，跺着脚走出了车厢。躲在爱人身后偷笑，看着他愤怒的样子，浦塔罗斯不禁觉得花费时间精力安排的这一切实在太值了。


End file.
